Ickis' Last Stand
by TheCartoonKid2009
Summary: Ickis has gotten so fed up with Gromble's harsh punishments, he's willing to do anything to get away from it.
1. Chapter 1

During class, Gromble set up the screen and Ickis got up and sat in the chair. "Well, Ickis, let's see how disappointing your results were this time." it then showed on the screen about ten kids at the playground and Ickis jumping from the ground, screaming with red eyes.

"What a cute bunny!" A little girl said, picking him up and hugging him.

"Too cool, I want one!" The boy said.

Grumble then pushed the screen over anger and said, "Ickis, back to your seat..."

Ickis then walked over to sit down with Oblina and Krumm as Oblina pat his back in comfort and Krumm said, "Will miss ya, buddy." Ickis gulped and almost passed out.

"Ickis..." Gromble said, walking over to the three monsters in a calm voice, "Something tells me you're just not trying anymore. In all my years teaching at the academy... I HAVE NEVER SEEN POOR, PITIFUL EXCUSES FOR SCARES AS BAD AS YOURS!"

"What are you gonna do to me, your Grombleness?" Ickis said in a depressed tone, accepting his fate.

"Well, Ickis, despite how much you let me down, I figured I would go with something a bit more easy this time. Lucky for you I'm in a good mood today..." He then asked some monsters to bring in a large cage and out came a huge monster, who was blue, large teeth and red long dog-like ears that looked like blood, "Ickis, meet Hog Hanger, you're gonna be his chew toy for the rest of the day."

Later that day, the monster trio were in their bedroom as Ickis was lying upside down from his bed. "Why do we have to put up with this loon anyway!" he then moaned in pain as he was covered in bandages.

"Well.." Krumm said, confused," I don't know, because we have to I guess."

"That fucking bastard! We should't have put up with his abuse. I mean look at us, over 50 years at this academy and we're still going nowhere. I'm about ready to blow this dump."

"Oh, Ickis, absolute nonsense!' Oblina said, getting ready for bed. "Life isn't all fun activities, maybe for a human, but life as a monster is hard business, my dear. You want to scare, you gotta learn how to be scared yourself. Now let's get some sleep." She then rolled over on her bed as Krumm quickly fell asleep.

Next day, in class, as Ickis walked in, the Gromble said with a smile, 'Ah, Ickis, not too tardy today, I have a special assignment just for you, based on your poor performence as a monster yesterday."

"Oh, great, what now, are you gonna feed my bones to something?" Ickis said, frustrated, with his ears hanging down.

Gromble laughed and said, "I would love to, but that would be going just a little to far." He then walked to the screen and pulled up a picture of a young girl. "You see this young lady. She actually likes monsters. So if you can scare her, I will be so impressed, no more extreme punishments..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, just great. Out of all the bloody friggin' kids who live in this neighborhood, Hell, in this country in general, you want me to scare the one who's not being scared?" Ickis ranted.

Oblina covered her face and said, "Ickis, dear, please. You're going to get yourself in more trouble."

"I shouldn't even be in trouble in the first damn place!"

"Ickis!" Gromble picked him up by his ears as he was now silent, trying not to scream in pain. "Now, because of this little outburst of yours, your punishment will be the most severe in the history of the monster world..."

Ickis was sweating as Oblina's hand flew to her mouth in fear as Krumm put his eyes in his mouth and turned around. Ickis then broke free and ran out and said, "You'll have to catch me first!"

"Ickis!" Oblina said, running after him as Krumm followed.

"He always wants to do it the hard way..." Gromble said, with a sigh. He then shouted, "ICKIS, I GIVE YOU TILL TONIGHT. YOU DON'T GIVE THAT KID THE BIGGEST SCARE SHE EVER HAD, YOUR 90 YEARS AS A MONSTER IS OVER!"

Oblina and Krumm followed Ickis back to their room and Ickis was sitting on his bed, eating some leftover beatles from a party the monsters recently went to. "Unbelievable..." Oblina said, with her hands on her hips, "Fine time for a snack, Ickis. Your life is in danger and scaring this child could be the only thing that could save you."

"You know what, Oblina, I'm done being Gromble's kiss up like everyone here. I'm gonna run away and find a better monster academy somewhere else." Ickis retorted.

"But, buddy, we'll miss you." Krumm said with his arms holding his eyeballs down as they were pouring tears.

'Sorry, Krumm, but there's only so much a pathetic and cute, bloody freakin' bunny monster like me could take." Ickis then jumped off the bed and made a mad dash out, before Oblina could even say anyhing.

Meanwhile the young girl Ickis had to scare was riding home on a school bus. Her name was amber. She was a tall eleven year old, with a red shirt, pink socks and white shoes, blue skirt and long dark hair kept in a pony tale.

She was minding her own buisness, reading her large book called, "The Legend and unknown of Monster Life" a book that actually had information of real monsters and monster history. Suddenly a stuck up girl pulled it from her and said, "Look at Amber the dumbass antisocial!"

Everyone on the bus was laughing very hard. "Give it back, bitch! What's it to you if I like doing research of cool stuff and not boring stuff like all you guys?"

"You're almost twelve years old. Isn't it time you start looking for a boyfriend instead of living in your little monster fantasy world. You're a pretty ugly kid, there's gotta be someone out there for you though." One of the popular boys said as everyone laughed.

Amber continued to read and just ignored them. Just then, Ickis was walking by the streets and said to himself, "It's a big risk for a monster to be walking in public this time of day, but everyone thinks I'm a stupid rabbit anyway. Now where to go from here? I can go find my dad. He's one of the greatest monsters. He'll know some good options for me."

"Hey, I saw you in my book. Finally a real monster in person!" Amber, who had just gotten off the bus, rushed to him, excited.

Ickis realized, quickly, it was the kid he was suppose to scare. He then let out his biggest roar, with red eyes. Amber just stood there, looking impressed. "Hey, not bad. I read that you could do a bit better then that though.

Ickis just covered his face in shame. "I'm never gonna be seen as scary around here anymore. Either kids are starting to think that monsters like me are cute, or they like monsters now, or I just can't scare to save my life. Nobody at the monster academy thinks I can scare anything, even my own friends think I'm useless. Well, I'll be seeing you around kid." Ickis began to walk away.

"Aww, hey wait! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I think you're a real awesome and scary monsters. I'm an outcast where I go to school and where I live too. Maybe we could keep each other company, what do you say?" Amber said.

"Well, I am looking for a place to crash for awhile, before I set off on a search for a new monster academy. I'm gonna take you up on your offer, kid."


End file.
